Sextremis
by seriousish
Summary: When you need to top the Marvel Universe—get Pepper.
1. Prologue

Avengers Tower was presumptuously named, as only one Avenger lived there currently and his other place had been blown up by terrorists. Inside, in one of the suite of rooms lined up in a row like a millionaire's idea of a college dorm (which they were), Tony's Sure-Fire Hit Make-Out Mix stopped in the middle of a particularly good Boyz II Men ballad.

"Pepper," Tony began, wrapping himself in a silken kimono, "the spirit is willing, but the flesh just had open-heart surgery. Dummy, where's my guava? I put you on mixed drink duty and—"

Dummy buzzed around the corner, reversing, re-angling, trying to shift around… nothing in particular. The contours of the new headquarters were disconcerting to it.

"I trust you with a little responsibility, a _little _responsibility…"

Pepper waited in the doorway to the bedroom. The lingerie Tony had been trying to get her to wear forever. The riding crop was her idea. "Dummy, belay that order."

Dummy stopped, reversing and tanking forward a few inches in either direction.

"He doesn't understand 'belay', I didn't program him to play Scrabble…"

"Guava later," Pepper told him, slinking from the doorway. "Now, I want round fourteen."

"There are only twelve rounds," Tony told her. "We're friends with Floyd Mayweather, you should know this. Dummy, guava me! You're killing me here!"

Continuing her slinking—Tony thought it was the most consecutive slink he'd seen from her since she tried his new martini—Pepper leaned against the bar and stuck out a leg, very bare, very long. "Maybe I'll start without you. Do you have an Iron Man glove I could borrow?"

Tony rapped his knuckles on the bar, like an air traffic controller waving glowing sticks for Dummy. "Pepper, I know you'd think sex with me is like alcohol, in that you can have all you want and there's no downside and you just quit once there's something else to do, but this is like me with a full beard. Too much of a good thing. I'm sorry. Who knew this would be a problem for our relationship? But my underarms are sweating—one of my eyes is blurry, but not the other one, that's somehow worse—I heard someone describe being poor once and this feels like that sounded."

"You can't just finger me?"

"I've _been _fingering you. I think I have carpal tunnel syndrome. Pepper, Virginia, Virginia Pepper Potts—"

"You forgot my middle name?"

"I think maybe this is a side effect of the Extremis thing; wanting hot sex." Tony canted his head to the side. "_Bam, _even when I'm not trying, badass one-liner. Where are my sunglasses?" Dummy offered them up, having finally reached the bar. "_Oh, _look who decides to show up. _Still no guava. _If I told you I needed the guava on my face, would that help?"

"Tony, you're honestly not telling me that your explanation for a woman with a high sex drive is that she was temporarily turned into a dragon-person?"

"No, no, every woman I've met has had a very high sex drive—"

"Every woman you've _noticed—"_

"Is that what I said? What'd I say? I don't know, could be a thing, your body's way of regulating excess energy, better than blowing up—well, depends on who you do it with, I guess. _Dummy! I don't even want the guava now, I just want to see if you can get it across ten feet of flat terrain—"_

Pepper walked up to Dummy, plucked the glass of guava from its claw, and brought it over to Tony.

"You coddle him too much. He's gonna grow up to be a sissy."

"Drink your guava."

"Hey, remember when I stopped this town from getting nuked?" Tony drank. "Yeah, anyway, we've been having sex every night for the past two weeks. _Some _afternoon delight. We've gone past the fun-kinky stuff into the weird-kinky stuff; last night you watched porn with me. I'm not judging, but if I were judging—"

"Women enjoy sex! Alert the media!"

"It's not a bad thing, I'm not _complaining, _but seriously, I'm not Sting. Three times a night is my limit. So maybe instead of treating me like a piece of meat—"

"Complaining. That was a complaint."

"It was observational humor. God, I think I'm having hot flashes. Okay, I'm thinking there are other ways to deal with your excess DTF. Some Playgirls, a Sybian, some Supernatural fanfics, I won't judge."

"Tony, that's not what I'm—_into. _I just want to get fucked. That's your job! I don't ask for much from you—" Tony let her have that one, "Just kill spiders, save me from the occasional nutjob, and give me a deep dicking now and then."

"God, I wish I could get that in writing. But now and then isn't supposed to be 'ten minutes ago' and 'ten minutes from now'. And I don't even kill spiders. I programmed Dummy to vacuum them up." Tony stopped to stare at Dummy. The robot was trying to deliver his empty glass to the dishwasher, while backing up and advancing over the same throw rug repeatedly. "That's it. Why didn't I think of this before? I'm the world's biggest idiot."

"Wish I could get _that _in writing," Pepper sniffed.

"Pepper," he interrupted, "have you ever thought JARVIS was sexy?"


	2. Darcy Lewis

_A/N: Hey there, thanks for reading. Just a brief shout-out to Shendude for betaing this and a quick note: if you're enjoying this story and looking forward to more like it, please consider supporting my Patreon-link's on my profile page. Just a few dollars a month could really help out, and you'd get access to a lot of stuff weeks before anyone else sees it._

* * *

><p>"Oh God… fuck me until I can't move," Darcy Lewis said with a giggle.<p>

Domo Arigato was quick to oblige, having already applied a dollop of lube and loosened her up with a vibe. Now, her legs spread wide, its arms gripping the bench she was lying on as well as the ceiling fixtures, it began to drive itself into her. Darcy's look was one of sheer enchantment as its central dildo flew into her as far as it could go.

"Hell yeah!" Darcy cried, Domo Arigato working into her pussy with shorter and shorter strokes, going faster and faster. "Hell yeah! _Hells _yeah!" She was tensing up all over, but she fought against it to bounce her ass off the bench, pumping against the robot cock that was about to make her come.

Then she noticed Pepper watching her.

Subsequently, Pepper noticed her watching had been noticed. She was so shocked that she briefly turned British. "What's all this then?"

"I-uh, I-uh, I-uh…"

Darcy's eyes briefly rolled back into her head as the robot servicing her stopped moving, deep inside. Then she let loose a snorting giggle and playfully slapped at the bot, convincing it to pull back. The dildo at its… crotch (Pepper supposed), slopped out of her, and Darcy got off what looked like an exercise bench to pull her T-shirt down over her crotch. She resumed in as officious voice as she could muster.

"Thor and Jane are in the Arctic experimenting, so they said I could use their pad while I'm in New York to see Wicked. It's closing, you know."

Pulling her shirt down low enough to cover her hips revealed a delicious expanse of Darcy's cleavage. Pepper felt her terrycloth robe rubbing against her body. Damn, why did she have to have such nice breasts, she was an _intern. _"Okay, that explains why you're in the building, not why you're butt-naked and taking it doggy-style from a computer."

"It's a long story—but honestly, knowing me, are you that surprised?"

"No. I suppose Tony would like the thought of a busty co-ed masturbating within a hundred feet of him."

Darcy spotted the jeans and boxer shorts she'd discarded, and began scuttling toward them. "See? It's good for my feng shui."

"Your feng shui is not a vagina."

Darcy looked down. "What, really, what happened to it?"

"Never mind." Pepper thought a moment before undoing her robe's belt, then went ahead. She supposed it was only fair that Darcy see her naked as well. Plus, kids these days; Darcy had probably earned a few college credits with an orgy going on next door. "So, how's this thing work?"

"Don't call it a thing, you'll hurt his feelings." Darcy hopped into her jeans, the sight of which briefly made Pepper reconsider Tony's idea of having an entire floor with trampoline carpeting. "His name's Domo Arigato."

Domo Arigato looked like a Dalek that was also a bachelor in the seventies. Its main body was a domed receptacle, but like an umbrella stand gone haywire, it sprouted a complex arrangement of cybernetic parts and hydraulic pistons. Each segment had a different selection of arms, and each could rotate independently of the others, bringing a variety of choices up front. All of its arms ended in either Sailor Moon wands or some kind of sex toys.

It moved jerkily, clumsily, speaking of it still being a work-in-progress rather than something Tony had refined. Pepper suspected it had been born out of late-night substance abuse and 'wouldn't it be cool if I built a sexbot?'

She lay down on the exercise bench, which had a few leather straps of disquieting purpose. "Okay, how do I turn… 'him' on?"

"Have you tried doing a few jumping jacks? Cuz you're pretty stacked for an older lady."

Pepper gave her the Look. It worked just as well on Darcy as it did on Tony Stark and most stray dogs.

Darcy took out her phone. "Okay, just hold on. I downloaded the app for this. Phase 1…"

One of the robotic arms, with a nozzle at the end, aimed at her. A blob of lubricant shot forth, landing on her groin. And her stomach. And her breasts. And a little on her chin. Pepper growled.

"Sorry," Darcy said quickly. "I think of it as a charming bug. Or that's how he ejaculates. Uhh, anyway, you wanna massage that in for… I could get it…" Darcy put her hand down on Pepper's stomach, spread the lubricating gel around her bare skin, but pulled her hand away when Pepper continued to Look at her. "Okay, here goes. Phase 2…"

Domo Arigato rotated, another spindly arm coming into view and then lowering itself to Pepper's groin. The end was a stubbly rubber node that pressed up against Pepper, surprisingly warm, and then began to vibrate. She let loose a low hum; it felt kinda nice. She'd expected it to explode. Then the node began to move in a little circle, spreading its little magic fingers all over Pepper's crotch…

"Not half-bad, huh?" Darcy asked. "You want me to keep it on Phase 2 for a little bit? Maybe get a bottle of wine? If Tony had just programmed this baby for a foot massage…"

"Phase 3," Pepper said, though she was going cross-eyed. "_Now._"

Darcy tapped on her phone. A lower segment of Domo Arigato spun around, rotating an array of dildos like a motorized tie rack. It stopped at one of the smaller selections, a molded silicone seven-incher that looked a little too familiar.

"Did Tony make a cast of his dick?" Pepper asked. "Did he program his sexbot to use his dick first?"

"I don't know, man, I just masturbate here!"

Humming faintly, the dildo-arm moved forward, stopped in front of Pepper's twat like a cobra before a snake-charmer. _Bzzt, bzzt, _it oriented itself to her spread legs. Then pressed forward. Pepper winced a little as it slid home, then exhaled softly. It was surprisingly gentle, for a machine.

The dildo pushed into Pepper, deep into her clenching sex, but withdrew almost immediately, leaving Pepper throbbing with need. It stopped, pushed back into her, pulled out, pushed in, pulled out, pushed in, finding a rhythm. Pleasing Pepper. Fucking her. She lay back with her eyes closed as Domo Arigato literally pistoned into her.

"Is there a Phase 4?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, movie about these super-intelligent ants, directed by this guy who did all those really cool credit sequences in like Psycho and North By Northwest and stuff—"

"On the sexbot. You idiot."

"Hey, it's called a sense of humor. Honestly, you're worse than Jane…" Darcy plinked her phone.

Pepper gasped. The dildo was plunging into her now, pumping her faster and faster. She spread her trembling legs as wide as she could, almost thrusting back against the fast-moving cock. Her breath ran ragged and she felt sweat slipping over her. Distantly, she was aware of the machine humming, another segment rotating into place. Abruptly, she felt something cold and hard catching her nipples.

She looked down to see a pair of metallic pincers gripping the erect nubs. Surprisingly gentle, they tugged and pulled, putting a pleasant tingle through her upper body. Pepper looked at Darcy and they shared a somewhat disbelieving laugh. When Tony invented something, he invented the shit out of it.

Pepper's body was clenching, tightening, embracing the battering ram that so exquisitely filled her cunt, over and over again. It wasn't long before every muscle she had was tensing up, driving out a cry of delight that dragged an orgasm from her on its way out. She trembled and shook, eking out every last second of her pleasure, before laying back with a soft groan. Like a departing butler finished tidying up, the dildo slipped from her now gaping cunt.

"Did you tell it to stop?" she asked Darcy, her body still heaving, her eyes still closed.

"No, it does that automatically when it detects you're done. It can also shoot whipped cream on you, which is pretty fun—"

"Who said I'm done? Phase 5. There's gotta be a Phase 5."

Eyebrows raised, Darcy tapped her phone. Another segment spun into place. Another dildo-arm. Another Tony Stark cock. Pepper rolled her eyes. She was living with someone who drunk Dos Equis because he literally thought he was the Most Interesting Man In The World.

As the pincers gently spun, twisting her nipples this way and that, just enough to be painful, the second cock pushed into her. Pepper groaned, only distracted from the pain by her nipples' punishment. The dildos were both in her, both stretching her, both… starting to move.

She came. She didn't have a choice in the matter. The thrashing sensation ripped through her belly, down to her legs, curled her toes. She came again; couldn't tell one piston from the other. Her excess juices were spilling from her now, being pushed out of her by the double dildos. Darcy saw the squirting with a wide grin. She slapped Pepper's ass. "Hell yeah! Keep coming!"

Third-wave feminism. Pepper hated college girls.

"Phase 6!" Darcy said, wooing like a stripper had just arrived. The dildos sped up, so fast that Domo Arigato began to emit a somewhat disconcerting whine. The vibrator node returned, buzzing at Pepper's clit while she was double-stuffed with cock. "Oh shit, I've never been on Phase 6. How is it?"

Pepper would've answered, but at that moment a third dildo was stuffed in her mouth. It rowed back and forth, pushing into her throat. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, _she thought. _Oh YES. _She writhed on the bench, twisting her hips, arching her back, grinding her cunt into the two thrusting dildos fucking her. Pepper could feel her juices boiling, her whole body building to an orgasm that would leave her breathless. It was welling up inside her, almost ready to overflow from her cunt. She closed her eyes and waited, like she was about to receive benediction.

Instead Domo Arigato stopped, breaking down with a discordant whine, its dildos all stopping like their power cord had been pulled out of the wall. Even the vibrator trailed off, feeling like she had a phone set on vibrate atop her clit before it went cold and dead.

"Goddamnit!" Pepper said around the dildo left in her mouth. She spat it out, unfulfilled, frustrating, the beautiful tingling in her sex rapidly going numb. Kicked Domo Arigato away, the robot letting out one final trill as it scooted across the floor like a wrecked bumper car.

Darcy pressed her phone a few times. "Sorry, I guess it's got a few bugs. It works great on Phase 3, though, really good stuff—"

Pepper looked at her. Darcy was a good-looking girl, if one with a big mouth. And a big mouth wasn't always a problem. "Eat me."

"What?" Darcy asked. She wasn't used to getting propositioned out of the blue, not since she'd left her sorority. Once, she thought she'd heard Jane say the same thing, but she'd really meant 'Beats me' in regards to a wormhole problem. That had gotten awkward.

Pepper was much more clear. "Eat me," she repeated, grabbing Darcy by the hair and shoving her down between her legs.

Darcy had made out with plenty of women. She'd showered together with Lady Sif. She'd once masturbated in front of a blonde while the blonde had her hand very far in her pocket. She'd even fingered another woman during a threesome. But eating a girl out? That was pretty gay.

Having her nose and mouth pressed in a woman's pussy, though, Darcy thought she might give the gay a chance.

As soon as Darcy opened her mouth, Pepper began twitching deliriously, her hands pressing harder on the crown of Darcy's head. Darcy looked up at her, enjoying her receptive audience. She wanted more than that, though. She wanted Pepper to beg for it like the girls in all those lesbian pornos she watched. Licking at the cute tuft of fur topping Pepper's sex, Darcy slipped two fingers inside Pepper. The older woman immediately lifted off the bed, convulsing with need, _jamming _Darcy into her cunt.

"Oh yes, Debbie, oh fuck yes, Debbie, _Debbie!"_

Darcy tried to unlatch from Pepper long enough to correct her, but Pepper shoved her back in. Okay, Debbie it was. That was cool. Almost like they were role-playing. Darcy wondered if Debbie was cheating on someone.

Darcy could only breathe through her nose now, and the heavy smell of Pepper's sex was enough to get her drunk. She added a third finger, felt Pepper's nails scratch across her scalp, knew she was going to make Pepper come. It was a good feeling. She wondered why guys didn't like it.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Pepper cried suddenly, pressing Darcy so tightly to her pussy Darcy felt like she would need a crowbar to get loose. Pepper came, a flood like she was trying to waterboard Darcy, a scream that sounded almost agonized, then she was rutting, literally pounding her hips into Darcy's face. Darcy took being bitch-slapped repeatedly with an older woman's twat in stride.

Pepper finished with an elongated moan, running her dripping pussy over Darcy's face, then falling back over the bench in a daze. Her body shook a little. Darcy knelt there, tasting pussy when she bit her lip.

"You have a really nice bikini wax," she said dryly.


	3. Rhodey

Back upstairs in Tony's suite, Pepper fixed herself a warm cup of chocolate milk and helped herself to some jelly beans in the candy dish. She wasn't looking forward to explaining this to Tony; not that he'd be angry…

"Don't worry about it, Pep," Tony said when she was done, "if I were a woman and I couldn't have sex with me, the first thing I'd do would be lesbianism."

Pepper let him have that one. She had broken his sexbot. "Speaking of which, about your robot—you built an AI specifically designed for sex work?"

"Yeah," Tony said smugly. "Programmed it all from memory."

"Doesn't that make it a sex slave? Couldn't it resent its status in some way?"

"Nah, ol' Ultron loves it. I don't see him being a problem."

Tony looked good, now that he'd gone an hour without servicing her. And Pepper had to admit, she felt pretty nice as well. The itch wasn't gone, but it was at least manageable. She hated to admit it, but this had been a good idea on Tony's part.

"So," she asked with a sip, "how long until you have 'Ultron' fixed?"

"I have to order some vibranium parts from Wakanda, so it might be a while. The guy in charge over there is a real asshole. Hot wife, though."

"That's alright." Pepper put her hand on his leg. "I can always go green…"

Tony slipped away from her, standing and doing a few paces. "Uh, yeah, 'bout that. I think I might need more time to recover from open-heart surgery than—" Tony checked his watch. "Forty-five minutes."

Pepper stripped off her robe again. She was liking the fluttering it made when she ripped it away. "You're saying no to _this?_"

"Uhhhh… I'm saying rain-check? No offense, but I'm getting a few of those PTSD flashbacks. Please put your breasts away."

"Seriously?" Pepper picked her robe back up. "You've been a walking hard-on all your life and now that we're in a relationship you turn into Sherlock Holmes?"

"Sherlock Holmes and Watson were very happy together," Tony reasoned. He whirled around, hands to his head, as if scanning the apartment for an answer. "Look, I'm not saying you have to be faithful to me. If you want, Darcy seems like she'd be a very good side ho…"

"Darcy is flying out to Oslo in the morning to help Dr. Selvig with some Chitauri tech."

Tony slapped his forehead. "I am the worst bro ever. I should throw out my beer pong table."

"Probably, you're fifty years old…"

"_Rhodey!" _Tony threw his hands down. "He's my bro, and this is exactly the sort of situation your bro is meant for. If your penis is out of commission, your bro satisfies your girlfriend. That's just the man code. If I were a woman and I couldn't sleep with me and for some reason lesbianism didn't work out, I'd go for Rhodey. I wouldn't even question it."

"No homo," Pepper added, somewhat sardonically.

"It'd be hetero in this scenario, Pepper, I'm a woman, try to remember." Tony finger-gunned her. "Rhodey, yes or no?"

Pepper was already picturing him naked. "Fine. But only because you're sick and I'm a nymphomaniac at the moment—I'm still very devoted to this relationship. Is he big?"

"Very." Then Tony's eyebrows wrinkled, trying to decide which was weirder, that Pepper had assumed he'd seen Rhodey naked or that she'd been right. "JARVIS, call up Rhodey."

* * *

><p>"…so, since Pepper is temporarily a nymphomaniac, I need you to come to Avengers Tower and satisfy her."<p>

"Tony, I'm not falling for that again."

"James, it's Pepper. Tony's telling the truth. I know it's a bit presumptuous to think that you'd be up for a night of meaningless, no-strings-attached sex—"

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Pepper tried to make things comfortable. She invited Rhodey to the guest room, made coffee, talked it over with him first.<p>

"Just so you know, I don't at all want you to feel obligated or uncomfortable about this. If you want to leave or stop at any time, that's fine. I'd like to treat this just as a physical act of passion. Obviously, you're very good friends with both Tony and myself, so you wouldn't want to come between us, and I wouldn't want to come between you, but I don't think Tony or anyone else will be jealous. We all just want to have a good time and explore some things. Oh, and I'm not doing this because of any stereotypes, but because I think you'll be a caring and giving lover."

Rhodey nodded understandingly. "Can I ask you a question? Have you ever done anal?"

"You mean like pegging?"

He did not.

That was how Pepper ended up getting fucked in the ass. Aliens were real, magic was a thing, and she was getting done in the backdoor by her boyfriend's best friend. She guessed the tabloids got it right after all.

"Fuck my ass, Rhodey!" She was bent over the back of a couch—hadn't even had time to take off more than the skirt and panties of the business suit she'd chosen to meet Rhodes in for some impossible reason. Now her suit jacket was hanging open, her bra thrown across her chest by his groping hands, her breasts giggling within her blouse. She squirmed, jabbing her ass back to meet his well-lubricated dick. "This is—really a lot more fun than it looks!"

Rhodey leaned over her—she felt his smooth cheeks brushing the back of her neck, his cool lips kissing the nape. His fingers dove under her blouse, ripping her bra off entirely, getting a good handful of her soft mounds before he reared back up, hand on the back of her head, shoveling a few more hard thrusts into her. _God, _that felt good.

"My pleasure, Ms. Potts," he said sardonically. "Anything for a friend."

His hands slipped under her body, finding the tattered remains of her panties still strung between her thighs, well below the fucking her ass was taking. They still clung to her damp pussy, and he pushed them aside to enter her with unmanicured nails, callused fingertips. He was so different from Tony. Pepper wondered if that was what made it so good.

"Oh, you're a really good friend!" Pepper was panting now, her breath sounding pornographic, obscene to her own ears. She sounded like a slut. She loved sounding like a slut. "Give it to me! Please! _More anal intercourse!_"

Rhodey laughed wildly and slapped both his hands on Pepper's ass, digging his thumbs into what little fat her spin class left and pulled her open to savagely hammer himself into her. Pepper's head flew up with a wild cry as he jammed into her, deeper than ever.

"Like that, Pep? You want to ream your tight little ass _like that?"_

"Just like that!" Pepper nodded, as if it weren't a rhetorical question. "That is exactly the way I want my tight little ass reamed! Harder, if at all possible!

Rhodes had seen a lot of weird shit in his time. Guy breathing fire, robots, the new design for his War Machine suit. But he had the hardest time believing anyone could take the dicking he was giving, much less someone like Pepper, who was tough-as-nails no doubt, but looked like she could catch a fatal disease just riding on the subway. He guessed Extremis had left her with some superhuman endurance, like he was fucking Captain America.

Bad mental image.

"I always knew Tony was a bit of an idiot," he gasped, outright bucking into her like a wild bull, "but if he's _actually _not tapping this every night…"

"Give it to me!" Pepper begged hoarsely. "But just so you know—_oh fuck_—it's actually very responsible of him—_shit, shit!—_to listen to his doctors and not just—_fuck me!"_

He fucked her harder, part of him taking up a challenge, almost wanting her to beg him for mercy. Good God, she was freaky. Rhodey supposed she would have to be to date Tony Stark, but shit, he'd thought she could just deep-throat, something reasonable like that.

For a split-second Pepper was taken aback, feeling jolts of pain shoot through her, but it quickly turned to pleasure. She had no doubt Rhodey was fucking her as hard as humanly possible, and it was almost enough to overwhelm her. But only 'almost'. She dug her elbows into the couch cushion and rammed her ass backward every bit as hard as he was thrusting forward. In just a few collisions, her panting breath sucked in, exploded out of her as a shriek of pure release.

To her delight, Rhodey lifted her up, pulling her back flush against his chest in some kind of goddamn Kama Sutra move (as Pepper had failed to recall, she may have been Tony's girlfriend, but Rhodey was his bestie). In that position, it was impossible for him to continue thrusting, but her throbbing clit was on display like a museum exhibit and he strummed it like a guitar, elongating, intensifying, even redoing her orgasm.

Rhodey wanted to keep going, but he knew his limitations; already, the first of his load had begun dolloping out of his prick. He whirled around, jamming Pepper against the nearby wall, and managed one long lunge into her asshole. Pepper moaned in utter debasement, feeling him come inside her. It was incredible. Every jet of cum she felt shooting into her brought an explosion of pleasure, like a bubble of molten lead that swelled before ripping itself apart into liquid fire.

In short order, Pepper felt her pussy tightening, heating up, _slickening _like she was getting lubed up again. She closed her eyes, felt a wet relief _push _inside her sex, and heard the drizzle of herself squirting on the hardwood floor. Rhodey set her down, and she felt her bare feet in a puddle like a melted ice cube on the kitchen floor.

Rhodey looked down along with her. "Now that's what I call a pepper spray," he said.

Pepper had always wondered how an actual person like Rhodey got along with someone like Tony, who she could lovingly describe as trash with great hair. She now no longer wondered.


	4. Maria Hill

Afterwards, Tony had beer and Chinese food waiting for them. Pepper had never really thought about it, but Tony was a pretty good wingman.

"So? So?" Tony said leadingly. Out of solidarity, he'd changed into a kimono like the one Rhodey had brought. One Christmas, no reason, he'd given nothing but kimonos.

Rhodey nodded his head. "She is a minx in the sack. No offense, Pepper."

"None taken. Minx is a good thing, right? I've never really thought about what woodland creatures would make the best lovers."

"Minx is very good," Tony said. "Now then, no offense Rhodes, but who are you thinking of for the next notch on your bedpost?"

"We're treating a medical condition," Pepper reminded him archly. "And I'd like to try another woman. No offense, Rhodey."

"None taken. As a man, I can't help but see the sisters' appeal. I mean, did you see Tony's last secretary? She looked like the Black Widow."

"She was the Black Widow."

"Damn." Rhodey held his fist out to Tony, who bumped.

"She wasn't _that _kind of secretary."

"The good kind?"

Pepper tried to decide which of them to dump her beer onto. Then decided it was a waste of perfectly good beer.

"So who are you into?" Tony asked. "Michelle Rodriguez? Xena? Agent Scully? I had a lesbian roommate, I'm pretty sure how the hierarchy goes."

"_Not _a fictional character. Actually, I've kinda always had a crush on—"

* * *

><p>Maria Hill was acclimating well to being an executive at Stark Enterprises, though she'd developed a proclivity for pantsuits. That… wasn't a downside, as far as Pepper was concerned.<p>

The very next day, Tony led Pepper to her office, ignoring the scads of sexual harassment information she tried to summon up on her phone.

"Pep, Maria and I are men of action," Tony explained.

"Aside from the small fact that Hill is a woman."

"I meant it in a metaphorical sense. We shoot straight, we talk tough, no bullshit. I'll be direct, but polite; firm, yet flexible. Sensual, yet commanding."

"Please don't be either of those last two things."

They arrived at Maria's office, Tony barging in while Pepper hurried to shut the door behind him. Maria was enjoying her corner office, looking over a stack of files while casually elbowing a gravity toy through its motions. She'd quickly discerned that anything as complicated as that would function as a Tony Stark deterrent, but she'd failed to reckon on a Tony Stark motivated by the promise of girl-on-girl action.

"Hill, while you were a SHIELD agent, did you ever have to sleep with someone to maintain your cover?"

Pepper locked her sinuses between her knuckles. She supposed Tony could afford a lawsuit.

Maria did not even look up from her papers. "Yup."

Tony sat down eagerly in the chair before her desk, though he locked his left leg over one of the armrests. "Okay. Say I were to give you a bonus for having sex with Pepper here. How big a bonus would it have to be?"

Maria looked at him, then at Pepper. "Mmm, ten thousand."

Pepper's hands locked on her hips. "Hey! You know, some people would _pay_ to have sex with me."

"I know I do," Tony said, extending his fist for Maria to meet.

Maria kept looking at Pepper, now in open appraisal. "Would she top or bottom?"

"Definitely top," said Tony.

"Then ten thousand dollars. Sorry, Potts. Has to be a limit."

"Do you take checks?" Tony asked.

"Usually, I take wire transfers to a Swiss bank account, but why drag things out? And you know if your check bounced, I'd destroy you."

"My country club says the same thing…"

"I don't _have _to top," Pepper said.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Oh, alright. Eight thousand."

Pepper squeaked a little.

Tony paused in filling out his check. "That does seem a little high. What are you going to do, have the last living descendant of Vincent van Gogh paint you going down on her?"

"Can you tie your shoelaces with your tongue?"

"No."

"I can. Eight thousand."

Tony signed the check. "Pepper, I hope you appreciate how great I am at giving presents."

* * *

><p>They started as soon as Tony left the room, something Maria made clear was nonnegotiable. Maria hit some buttons under her desk: security shutters dropped over the door, the windows, a few of the air vents. Maria stood up from her desk, opened up her belt, and dropped her trousers. Her panties showed under the tail of her dress shirt, flat and functional.<p>

She walked past Pepper to a bureau, one of many with sensitive files, and unlocked the bottom one with a key from her breast pocket. She took out a box, set it on her desk. Her forceful, efficient movements already had Pepper doing the lust thing, following the rolling buttocks atop her nylons with total adoration. Maria sat at her desk once more, this time rolling the chair back almost to the window. She patted her leg.

"Sit. Maybe it's more comfortable than the other chairs."

Pepper stood up, aware of feeling very vulnerable in her skirt and blouse—so undressed, even with Maria half-undressed. But she was proud of the figure she had to offer Maria Hill. She walked around the desk and straddled Maria's thigh, finding it very warm, and a tingle began where her sex kissed Maria's flesh that Pepper knew would only grow and grow.

"So how do we do this?" Pepper asked. "I've never… prostituted before. Do I have to take you shopping first? Richard Gere bought Julia Roberts a lot of nice clothes in—"

Maria kissed her suddenly. It was firm, assertive, almost the way Rhodey kissed, but softer somehow. But Pepper barely felt it. She was feeling her cunt on the welt of Maria's hose. When Maria stopped kissing her, her muscular thigh jostled a little, opening Pepper up a little wider. "I have nice clothes already."

Pepper moaned gently, embarrassedly. She was squirming on Maria's thigh, almost humping her leg.

"I don't think this is the first time you've considered what sex would be like without a dick involved." Maria smiled to put a double meaning on her words. "So why don't you just tell me what you've been fantasizing about." Her gently manicured fingers rolled over Pepper's legs, going up to her skirt, unzipping it, pulling it away. Pepper blushed as her lace panties were exposed. Compared to Maria's, she felt like a French maid.

"I…" Pepper bit her lip. Maria's hands hadn't gone away. Now they were massaging her thigh, the tips of her nails so close to Pepper's sex that she thought she'd die if they actually touched. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be fucked by a woman with a strap-on."

She wanted to plunge her eyes down to her shoes, but Maria's eyes held her gaze. Those eyes deep, disconcerting, made tolerable only by the raise of one of Maria's eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Pepper squeezed her thighs tightly on Maria's leg, charging herself with electricity. "I thought it might be… different."

"You're pretty straight, Ms. Potts, if you don't mind my saying." Maria stood, Pepper having to cling to her to keep from falling off, but Maria slipped from her grip to deposit Pepper atop her desk. Maria kept it quite clear. She crisply moved the files she'd been going over onto her chair, set her laptop down on the floor, and the entire desktop was cleared for Pepper.

Pepper felt somewhat intimidated by the idea. Then Maria opened the box she'd retrieved and Pepper knew what intimidating really was.

Inside was an assortment of sex toys that made Domo Arigato's arsenal look like a My Little Pony toyline. Maria looked through them for a moment before settling on a viciously long one. It looked highly efficient, as did all the rest. Like if it weren't rounded into a phallus at both ends, it could sit on her desk and serve as visual interest, part of her sleek aesthetic.

Maria poked Pepper with it, smirking at how Pepper bit her lip. "Relax. I'll go first."

After taking off her panties, Maria got up on the other end of her massive oak desk. Her legs splayed on either side of it, letting Pepper see her vividly pink cunt. It was damp already; Pepper doubted that was just at the prospect of a windfall. Then Maria gripped the dildo in both hands and touched it to herself.

"Ahh," she sighed, like she was taking her first sip of a Chianti. She slid it in, drew it out, slid it in further. Pepper watched in amazement, only able to look away when she felt a lascivious grin directed at her. "Don't look so shocked," Maria said, easing the dildo into herself once more. "Romanov used to love it."

"Wait, you and… Natasha?" The thought of Natasha, not just naked, but with another woman, put Pepper into overdrive. She needed to be fucked. She needed to be fucked right now.

Maria could see it all over her face. "Try it out, Potts. That's what the other end's for." She let go of the dildo, leaned back on her hands. The other end now laid on the desktop, pointed at Pepper.

She scooted down the desk until she was almost sitting on it, then gathered her breath and took the other end in her hands. It fit snugly between her fingers, not as big as it looked. About as thick as Rhodey's, and she'd taken him fine. Better than fine…

"Just put the tip in," Maria said encouragingly. "I'll do the rest."

Finding her lungs once more empty, Pepper forced them full again. Then she drew the crotch of her panties aside—it felt safer than taking them off—and… probed herself.

It felt nice. Not electric, or fiery, or explosive. Just… nice. It was almost disappointing, but Pepper felt mostly reassured.

Maria inched forward, gently working the dildo into both of them. Pepper whimpered a bit as it was driven, squirming, into her, but she felt an answering warmth with the intrusion. Less disappointing. Much less.

"Stop me when you've had enough." But Maria's grin was more smug than reassuring. "That _might_ happen."

Feeling a wellspring of competitiveness within her, Pepper shifted forward herself, impaling herself on the dildo even as she spiked it into Maria. The spy's head lolled back, her lips parting in a silent moan.

Now there was only a foot of silicone between the two women. Pepper's end felt so nice inside her, not too much but more than enough, and through it she could feel every motion of Maria's athletic body. She could smell their scents mixing. She wanted to reach down and touch herself as well, but she was almost afraid of what Maria would do.

"Move it," Maria said, her voice soft but with the cadence of a drill sergeant. "Reach down, hold it in that well-manicured hand, and fuck us both with it."

Pepper did as she was told. As she'd said, she didn't need to top. Once she had a firm grip on the dildo, she jerked it an inch in Maria's direction, receiving a delighted gasp that was nice as fine chocolate. She pulled back, feeling it move inside herself, just as good as a man. But almost better was doing the same to Maria. She thrilled to Maria moving her hips to meet Pepper's thrust.

"Not half-bad, Potts," Maria said reservedly.

Pepper fucked both of them with it, masturbating herself and Maria at the same time, making both of them moan and cry out. Pepper usually tried to be a little dignified in the bedroom—a _little_—but hearing Maria pant and grunt somehow gave her license to be as loud as she wished. And she did, because it felt even better than it had with Darcy. For the first time, she felt in charge of this woman, superior to someone who under normal circumstances could kill her with a dry-erase marker.

"Not bad at all," Pepper corrected.

"Better all the time," Maria agreed, and the way her smile trembled told Pepper she was on the verge of orgasm.

"Bring me your tits," Pepper ordered.

Maria leaned forward, pulling open her jacket, _ripping open _her blouse, but Pepper was the one who roughly pulled her bra aside. She came down ravenously on Maria's chest, biting and sucking while her arms wrapped around Maria to hold her in place. Maria's hips surged as she was pulled into Pepper's lap, now fucking herself on the dildo, masturbating Pepper at the same time.

But she couldn't take being so submissive forever. Pulling Pepper off her by the hair, now it was Maria that clawed through Pepper's top, grabbed what was left of it and used it as a handle to force one heaving breast to her mouth, where the nipple was sucked on loudly, wetly, domineeringly. Pepper took up fucking herself on the double dildo, fucking it into Maria, it was all the same. She felt herself on fire, the flames rising, about to transition from a raging orange to a serene blue.

_Screaming, _Pepper threw herself forward, grabbing hold of Maria's hips as she literally mounted her atop the desk, Maria's head and shoulders hanging off the edge of the desk but she kept a death-grip on Pepper's breasts, fucking them with her mouth as Pepper drove the dildo deep inside her, fucking herself harder than ever, grabbing Maria's tits with both hands and looming over her as she penetrated her, forcing Maria to come right alongside her, the two women kissing and clawing and fighting each other until the dildo was lost between them, their clits mashed together, bodies mauled into a mutual orgasm, a murder-suicide, that left Pepper beached atop Maria's body as it hung halfway off the desk.

"Okay," Pepper said when she caught her breath, "maybe I do have to top."


	5. Bruce Banner

In the lab of Avengers Tower, Bruce and Tony fruitfully worked on their latest experiment. It had a great deal of things that, used improperly, could kill—gamma radiation, robot bits, live Chitauri samples—so Tony was happy, which made Bruce happy. As they waited for the cyclotron to spin down, Tony's eyes were lazily locked on the read-out.

"Hey, I love Pepper. She's the love of my life. I named a star after her, a good star! But honestly? Nag, nag, nag, nag." He took a bite of his nachos, then talked with his mouth full. "She won't even let me have nachos in the lab!"

"Tony, careful with the cheese there."

Tony looked down to see a strand of melted cheddar was almost dipping into a sample of Steve's blood. He yanked it back, managing to redirect it into his mouth, only getting a little in his goatee. "See? No problem. But it's always this, it's always that. 'Tony, you need to go to this charity ball, Tony, you need to go to this movie premiere, Tony, the arc reactor just caused a black-out in three boroughs.' I can't get any work done. What day is it, anyway?"

Bruce tapped his read-out to see if it would update. "I wanna say… Wednesday."

"Damn, I missed the new episode of Reign."

"Don't you have a DVR?"

"You have to watch it live if you don't want 'em to cancel it. I need a new secretary."

"Executive assistant."

"First rule, has to let me call them a secretary. They need a sense of reality. But honestly, Bruce, I'm telling you, this open relationship might be the best thing to happen to me and Pepper. I have time to get my work done without fulfilling her voracious sexual appetite, she has kinky lesbian sex, everyone's happy."

Bruce cleaned his glasses. "So you're not jealous? Or worried?"

"Jealous? Worried? Bruce, the only way Pepper could conceivably leave me is if she met someone who was smarter, handsomer, richer, funnier, and better-dressed than me. Or Channing Tatum. And he's married, I've checked. The guy's got a kid; Pepper's no home-wrecker." Tony jabbed his middle and forefinger into his head. "I'm an idiot!"

"What?" Bruce scrambled over to look at his read-out. "Was it less than ten gigawatts?"

"No, it's plenty of gigawatts. It's me, I'm being a horrible friend. I'm sorry, I've been trying to stop doing that since the polonium poisoning. Here I am, talking about my girlfriend's voracious sexual appetite—"

"Maybe stop calling it voracious?"

"—with literally the biggest bachelor in New York. So how 'bout it, Bruce? Interested in banging my girlfriend?"

Bruce took his glasses off so his hands had something to fiddle with. "Well, I, uh, that's a loaded—I'm not sure that's—I just got out of a pretty long-term relationship with Betty…"

"I like that you don't have an immediate answer. Shows you haven't been thinking about it. I appreciate that, brah."

Bruce put his glasses back on, seeming calmer. He sat down. "Well, it's not something I think about," he said resignedly. "With… the other guy being the way he is, it's not exactly an option."

"Wait, you're a monk now? Is that it?"

"Not a monk, exactly, I just need to… discipline myself."

"Hey, too much of that and you go blind." Tony waved his hand in the air, starting to pace. "Okay, read your file, kinda guessed that might be a thing. But c'mon, Bruce. Think of all the advances man has made through the ages to get laid. Think of how smart I am. There's no way you keep dating your Hulk hands if we set our minds to getting you some."

Bruce aimed his thumb back at the read-out. "What about the cure for cancer?"

"Eh, it can wait."

* * *

><p>"I'd love that, May. I'll pick up the tab? Alright, I'll pick up the tab." Seeing Tony and Bruce entering her office, Pepper raised a hand to her Bluetooth. "Alright, see you then. Bye." She clicked it off. "So, Bruce?"<p>

"Think of it as an experiment," Tony began.

"It's not an experiment," Bruce said quickly. "Honestly, I think Tony's off that sleep schedule you gave him."

Pepper leaned over her desk, hands on the Carpathian elm. "You want me to have sex with Bruce?"

Tony shrugged, guffawing. "If you want to call it _sex, _sure…"

"Alright. I'm finished for the day, so I'll be in my bedroom whenever you're ready, Bruce."

Tony looked from Pepper to Bruce. Back again. "I know… you two… don't know each other very well."

"I know enough." Pepper walked by the two men, running her hand over Bruce's shoulder as she passed him. "See you upstairs."

"He's really not… _usually _a hulking, rampaging monster," Tony insisted, louder than strictly necessary.

Pepper stopped at the door to look back. "Bruce? Make sure you keep your glasses on. I really think they're cute."

She shut the door behind her.

"I, uh, I don't know what's happening right now," Bruce said. "You think she has a crush on me?"

"I drive race cars," Tony said. "In my spare time. I _own _the race cars."

* * *

><p>Pepper's bedroom was seldom used, but in case there were any startling developments in her relationship with Tony, she was more comfortable there than on the couch. It was a simple, tasteful space of privacy and comfort, with none of Tony's projects allowed in eyesight of the door, and some private mementos she wanted out of the way of Tony's (sometimes quite literal) blast radius.<p>

"I'm gonna try to control myself," Bruce said, looking a little unsure of what to do with himself in the intimate setting: the lowered lights, the soft music Pepper had put on, her own state of undress.

"Okay," Pepper agreed, trying further to put him at ease.

"It's a tantric thing, and I took a few pills that'll… deaden my system a little. But the other guy, he'll still want a say in it."

"Alright."

Bruce took off his shoes, his dress socks puttering awkwardly on the carpet—then, after a moment's thought, he unbuttoned his shirt and stripped to the A-shirt underneath. Pepper liked that. It was far more flattering to his physique.

_Between him and Tony, where'd this rumor about scientists having lousy bodies get started? _she wondered, curling her nyloned legs under herself as she waited patiently atop the bed.

Bruce made one more adjustment, taking off his belt, then he approached her. Pepper looked down at herself; her stockinged feet, her skirt, her partially unbuttoned blouse. They both looked more like they'd just gotten home from a long day at the office than—swingers.

He sat down on the foot of the bed, a respectful distance away from her. "The thing you have to understand about the other guy is, he just wants to feel safe. That's when he can… shrink. Things that don't make him feel safe, he _reacts _to. He's really very sensitive; it doesn't take much to set him off. I try to process his feelings as best I can; acknowledge them. This isn't your fault at all, but you make him nervous, this situation…" Bruce huffed a deep breath. "So he's going to want to be sure you're not a threat."

Pepper looked at him. He looked in control. "And what's that entail, exactly?"

"Just that I'll be pretty… in charge."

Pepper smirked. "And I am fine with that." Silver fox and a dom. Yup, she could live with that.

"Yeah, so I gather. But… if you want to slow down, go another road, say yellow. And if you want to stop, for any reason, say red."

Pepper nodded. But she couldn't keep a smile off her face. "And if I want it harder? Faster? _Rougher?_"

Bruce stood. He seemed to tower over her. Pepper wasn't intimidated at all. "Green."

* * *

><p>He asked about her vibrator—"What makes you think I have one?" "Don't lie to me."—She got it from the box under her bed. He examined it coolly, casually, like it were some scientific instrument he were about to take a reading with. His glasses flashed with the light from the windows, hiding his eyes.<p>

Pepper took off her blouse. Bruce smiled at her, the sight of her bra, almost reassuringly. But when he turned the vibrator on, Pepper saw how on edge he was. He slipped a little; the green behind the white in his eyes. He gathered his wits about him and held the vibrator out to her; she held her head high as he ran its buzzing tip down the bridge over her nose, down to her lips, across her neck…

"Green," she said, turning her head as if trying to get away from the vibrator, but instead displaying her jaw to it.

He ran its tip there, then down her long throat. The buzzing went away; instead his lips kissed hers, fully, passionately, but over in a moment. He pulled back, looked at her a moment, his eyes flashing green. What she'd said registered. He crushed their bodies together again, from their lips to their groins, and Pepper felt herself falling back to the mattress, ground under him, as the vibrator buzzed against her leg.

Pepper squirmed against the soft mattress that held her inexorably against Bruce's hard, hirsute body. She felt his muscular chest on her breasts, his growing erection at her thighs, and his tongue speared deep into her mouth. Her hands went to his waist; he growled as she stripped his undershirt off.

"I need you," he whispered, like he didn't want the other guy to hear. "I need you to be mine."

"Then make me yours," she replied, her voice hushed as well. Her pained gasp was much louder, when he bit her throat.

Bruce nipped just a small portion of her skin, but he sucked and gnawed there until she felt like he might tear the flesh. Instead Bruce pulled away, leaving an angry red memento on the fair skin of her neck. He stared at the reddening hickey like it had him hypnotized.

Pepper lowered her voice, her eyes. She felt like she was in an Animal Planet documentary, addressing the alpha of her pack, and _why did that turn her on? _"I'm yours," she said, her low voice lost between passion and shame.

Then Bruce held himself over her once more, kneeling between her legs. He ran the vibrator over her shuddering breasts, his free hand down under her skirt and over her panties. "You're wet, Pepper. We should get these off before you ruin them."

Barely waiting for Pepper's breathless nod, he pulled her panties away. She felt her cream slickening her labia like a dam had burst, her juices running shockingly into the open air.

"Now that's out of the way," Bruce said, "we're ready for the hard part."

In short order, Pepper was flipped over, jerked to the side of the bed, her legs and ass dangling in the air like a side of meat. Bruce stood behind her on the floor, pushing her skirt out of the way with one hand and fondling her slender ass with the other. The vibrator lay suddenly abandoned on the mattress, its unfettered buzzing seeming much louder than the gentle music that still played.

Pepper heard his fly unzip, the cotton of his underpants parting, and a wet noise as he readied himself. Then she _felt _him: the head of his cock slotted against her ready sex. He pushed, just once, and slid right in. Pepper's head flew up, not crying out but gagging on her own pleasure. She felt humbled completely; owned, used, and yet in such a loving fashion that she didn't resent her ravishing at all. And his _cock! _She couldn't even think of not thrusting her ass back against the rapture he brought her.

Suddenly Bruce's weight was on her again, pinning her to the bed. She could no longer keep her hands underneath her; Pepper fell to the mattress, him mounting her like a dog in heat. The vibrator got louder—Bruce had it in his hands again. He was bringing it under Pepper's body, pressing it to her hardened nipples. It felt so good it hurt a little.

"Tell me to keep fucking you," he gritted out into her ear. She didn't know if he was ordering her, asking for permission, what. She barely cared. "Tell me you want it or I'll stop."

"Don't stop," Pepper begged. "Fuck me, come inside me, do anything you want to me, just _don't stop_…!"

Bruce moaned with as much pleasure as hers, crushing her body underneath his frenzied rutting. He dug his teeth into the back of her neck, clawed his fingers into her rump. The vibrator was once more abandoned under Pepper, but she managed to get her hands on it, managed to bring it under her groin, then she was twisting her way through a climax that trembling and beat to the tempo of his cock.

"Nnnnngh!" Bruce roared, his voice rougher than sandpaper. "Your cunt's mine! Gonna fill it—gonna make it full of _cum!"_

Pepper came again, feeling slippery as sin with the sweat that covered her body. With a crowbar effort, Bruce let go of her ass, grabbing her hips instead, her hair. Now he yanked her brutally against his pounding cock, slamming into her for a few orgiastic seconds before he came inside her.

Pepper's eyes bulged as she felt him come with the force of a fist ramming into her belly; he splashed deep inside her, coming until it ran down her legs thick and fast. It was the best orgasm Bruce could remember, and he kept rocking inside Pepper's sex until he'd left every last drop inside her.

When he pulled out of her, Pepper twitched like she was still coming. Bruce helped her arrange herself, pulling her up so she was sitting heavily on the side of the bed, then hugging her to his chest. His heart beat next to her ear, heavy and firm. Like the ocean in a seashell.

"That was wonderful," he said. "_You _were wonderful. Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"No. Not at all." Pepper wrapped her arms around his back, petting the saltpeter hair that bristled on his shoulder blades. So much like the thick hand he was using to stroke her hair. "I really enjoyed that."

His heart thumped, maybe a little slower than before. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. But still, sorry if it got a little… intense."

"I like intense. I don't have any regrets. Except…" She looked up at him with her big green eyes. "I think my cunt got your cock all wet. Do you mind if I clean it off?"


	6. Black Widow

Pepper put her hand on the door to her room and waited as the doorknob read her palm print and biometrics—a security measure Happy had somewhat chivalrously insisted on. It'd been three days since her 'session' with Bruce. A small Midwestern manufacturer had gone bankrupt after an accident sent its stock prices plummeting. Tony liked their work, so he'd volunteered Stark Enterprises to swoop in and incorporate it, turning it into a division of the larger conglomerate.

"See if you can get my name in it somewhere," he'd said before handing it off to her, and so Pepper had been up almost two straight days, assuring the smaller company's board that Stark Enterprises was only there to help. They had no intention of killing the goose that laid the golden egg.

She'd found the management provincial and stubborn, but not wholly unreasonable, and with time and diplomacy she'd convinced most of the talent to stay onboard and help keep the company on track. Hard to do, when half the time she was squeezing her thighs together, thinking of how good it'd feel when her wall-to-wall meetings took a coffee break and she had a minute to go to the bathroom and jill herself to satisfaction. These days, she kept a vibe in her pocket. Not even her purse. Her pocket. She reached for it more than her wallet.

So when she walked into her private bedroom—Tony having kicked her out of his until she stopped waking him up with handjobs—she was more pleased than surprised to find Natasha Romanova in her bed. The agent was naked, one runner's leg emerging from the white linen sheets, either slender arm above the covers, her mane of reddish-gold hair and perfect face and lazily displayed breasts all leaned back into the pillows.

Natasha was a master of seduction, manipulation, a woman who could project sensuality as well as she could intimidation. And Pepper had seen her be very, very intimidating. But now, with her coy look, the slight dishevelment of her hair, the teased positioning of her body, she sent a stab of lust directly into Pepper.

Pepper dropped her papers. She tried to play it off as if it'd been intentional.

"Hey there, bestie," Natasha greeted ironically. She still wore her Black Widow gauntlets, even now. Pepper would've expected nothing less. "Heard about your problem. Thought I'd volunteer my services. If you're not interested, I'll understand. Well, I won't _understand…"_

"I'm interested." Pepper nodded to herself. "I'm very, very interested… what are friends for?"

She began stripping her clothes off. Natasha hummed approvingly, which did wonders for Pepper's self-esteem.

"Nat, you will not believe how many toothbrushes this woman has," Clint Barton said, coming out of the en suite bathroom. He wore only a pair of boxers. They were tented with a growing erection. He stopped, staring between Natasha and Pepper. "Okay," he continued, in a much smaller voice. "This looks bad."

7. And Hawkeye

"Aww, Nat—you said you would give me the high-sign when she came in!"

"Who did you think I was talking to?" Natasha retorted. "My junk? I'm not _you_."

Clint looked down to address his package. "She doesn't understand us."

Pepper was covering her breasts with one arm, her pussy with one hand. Clint's boxers were purple, with little arrows on them. She shouldn't find a forty-something man so… adorable.

"Clint's been feeling down ever since he got Loki in his head," Natasha told her. "I figure a redhead sandwich will perk him up."

Pepper was still agog. Her head was swimming. She felt like she might start seeing stars any moment. She'd never had a threesome before. Tony would probably never forgive her for having one without him; not even a devil's threesome, at that. And he'd never forgive himself for not at least watching.

"Can we make a sex tape?" Pepper asked.

Nat looked to Clint, communicating for a second on some psychic level. He shrugged.

"Okay," Natasha said.

Well, that solved that.

* * *

><p>It started slow—well, as slow as Natasha could go, with that body that was hot as hellfire, hell on heels, the eyes that spoke of need and experience and perfect knowledge of just what she wanted. On the bed, Pepper began kissing her and couldn't stop. In fact, the only reason she opened her eyes was when she heard Clint groan. She looked up, letting Natasha obliterate the old hickey Bruce had left, to see Clint was standing over them. Natasha had reached into his boxers through a leghole and begun jacking him off. Pepper almost felt neglected, until Natasha's other hand crept between her thighs.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Natasha took her hand away from Clint, pulling his boxers down instead. She'd jacked him off as much as she could without making him come. He needed a minute to cool down now.<p>

She used both hands on Pepper instead.

* * *

><p>It really impressed Pepper how Clint just stood there, his hands actually behind his back, as his rail-splitting cock shook with want, leaking precum, so hard it seemed about to Hulk out. Tony would've come all over them by now. And then taken some super-Viagra to get it back up.<p>

Natasha was kissing her breasts, but Pepper almost couldn't focus on the feeling. "He's… really big," she said. "Actually bigger than—"

"You knew there had to be some reason we let him on the team, right?" Natasha quipped around Pepper's nipple. She popped the pebble-hard nub out of her mouth, moving to Pepper's other breast but not taking it between her lips just yet. "I think we'd better let him join in. I'm not cruel enough to make him stand there any longer than necessary."

"Yeah you are," Clint groused.

She looked up at him with a wry grin. "Well, yes, I am, but I won't." Her grin got bigger by a half-inch. "That's how you know I like you."

* * *

><p>Natasha took Clint first. He slid into bed behind her, while she turned back to Pepper, and he was kissing her neck and touching her hip and Pepper knew he'd entered her by the slight <em>oh <em>and the little widening of her eyes. The warm, familiar, _doting _smile on Natasha's bee-stung lips.

"Don't come inside me," Natasha said, her voice low and hushed, not meant for Pepper's ear but not caring if she heard either. It was _real, _not the lilting sarcasm she used so often, for so many others. "Save some for Pepper—just make me come."

"So, same ol', same ol'?" he replied chipperly, as his callused fingers glided down her belly, into the red hair marking her womanhood.

Natasha felt him thrust into her, hard enough to press her flush against Pepper. "Yeah. Just like old times…"

She pulled Pepper to her, trusting the CEO to help. Facilitate. She was good at that.

On the next thrust, her eyes rolled back into her head.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, a damp patch of fabric on the bedspread marked Natasha's satisfaction. Pepper felt it as Natasha crawled over her, switching places with her, Pepper now moving to Clint. He was still hard, painfully hard. But he'd been trained to resist torture.<p>

Just not Natasha Romanova.

"Fuck her," Natasha whispered, settling in behind Pepper, spooning her. "I wanna see what we look like when you're making me come."

Clint embraced them both, but he only entered Pepper. A moment later, Pepper felt the Widow's gauntlet on her ass.

It was vibrating.

* * *

><p>Clint was trained for sniper work, long-distance surveillance, battlefield combat, urban warfare. All disciplines requiring exacting attention to detail and prolonged endurance. And SHIELD didn't neglect honeypot training, even for male agents. He could fuck all night, if he had to. Same mechanics as going twelve round with a Mongolian boxing champ.<p>

But he saw Nat's mischievous grin over Pepper's shoulder, felt her vibrating touch right through Pepper's flesh, into his loins. It was robbing him of the control he always strove for, seldom got. He pushed into Pepper and felt Nat's rattle along the underside of his cock, from where it was giving Pepper—anal stimulation. It made her clamp down on him with I'd-like-to-talk-to-you-about-the-Avengers-Initiative force.

He flashed Nat a look, knowing the dirty trick she'd pulled on him. And gave her his cockiest grin.

* * *

><p>Pepper kissed Clint as he fucked, craned her neck and kissed Natasha. Felt both their hands all over her body, Clint's rough and crude but never clumsy, Natasha's soft and supple but just as exacting. Over the past few weeks, getting more action in a month than she had in years, she'd wondered which was better: hard and rough or soft and gentle.<p>

Both, she decided. Both was good.

They were working on her in perfect harmony. There was not one fantasy she'd had that was missing. When she opened her clenched eyes, she saw a handsome devil, all glistening sweat and rippling muscles, fucking into her with monstrous skill and a monstrous prick. One callused hand was on her hips, steadying her, while another covered her left breast—and _another_, Natasha's, covered her right. Her tits felt like balloons, filling with pleasure, swelling to match the heat that was being rubbed into them.

And God, her ass—whatever Natasha had up there was turning her to Jell-O, making her blood pound in her ears, louder than the slap of Clint's manhood into her sex. This was the best sex she'd ever had. She didn't know what to focus on, what to try to remember with her trademark clarity. It was all impossibly good. All she ended up doing was staying between them and letting them give her the fuck of a lifetime.

All good things must come to an end: Clint couldn't keep up the pace and resist the vibrator stroking his cock right through Pepper's clenching walls. Pepper felt him swelling, like a stopped-up garden hose, his willpower holding it closed for a second. Then he gasped—the first sound she'd heard him make—and there was a river in her cunt.

Clint pulled out of her, rolling onto his back with a defeated sigh and a contented smile. Pepper didn't blame him at all for drifting to sleep in the next minute. He'd just fucked her like a goddamn stallion. A dark horse in more ways than one.

And still, after all that, she would go back to Tony. Because he was the one man who'd want her to have this. Ego enough to have no ego. Pepper looked at the camera standing silent vigil over them and blew it a kiss. Maybe she'd give Tony a blowjob while he watched. That would be one hell of a birthday present.

Natasha leaned over Pepper to kiss Clint on the cheek, then settled over her fellow redhead. Her smile was simple, refreshed. "Thank you," she said sincerely. She looked down at Pepper's sex, which felt like it housed a small lake. "He really let you have it, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Backed up. Guess the Loki thing put a crimp on his social life. Not that he's less than hopeless when he isn't recovering from a good brainwashing. I do take pity on him…" Natasha smiled fondly at the sleeping man. Pepper wondered how much of it was an act. Even with friends, you had to pretend sometimes. "Guess we'd better get you cleaned up. Since my cock got your cunt all wet."

Natasha gave Pepper a grin that made her wonder just how much the spy had spied, then her head dipped down, mouth open.

Pepper decided to put her 'going back to Tony' decision on the backburner. One shouldn't make up their mind too hastily.


	7. Epilogue

"Jane, you okay there?" Tony asked, switching off his Bunsen burner.

Jane Foster startled back to awareness. She'd been standing in front of her whiteboard, lost to the world. "Sorry, didn't get much sleep. Thor kept me up half the night."

Bruce looked up briefly from his own labwork. "Might be more than I wanted to know about Norse mythology."

"Don't say that," Tony chided him. "I still wanna know if that thing with Loki and the horse is true…"

"_Not like that," _Jane stressed, interrupting their byplay. "Since we moved in together, Thor's just been really… coupley. He can't get enough of Earth culture, and guess who's his tour guide? 'Lady Jane, what is yonder meme? Why doth these cats talk in such childish limericks!'"

"He really sounds like that?" Bruce asked.

Jane resumed writing out her equation. "Don't get me wrong, I love him and all, but I just wish something could get him out of my hair for five minutes. I mean, where's a good troll invasion when you need one?"

Tony and Bruce exchanged a glance. Bruce shook his head. Tony nodded.

"Jane," Tony said wonderingly, "I just might be able to help you there."

_A/N: Hey there, thanks for reading. Just a quick note: if you're enjoying this story and looking forward to more like it, please consider leaving a comment or __supporting my Patreon.__ Just a few dollars a month could really help out, and you'd get access to a lot of stuff weeks before anyone else sees it._


End file.
